1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a manner of preventing the unauthorized use of a telephone line and, more particularly, to a system of preventing the connection of a telephonic device to a telephone line access jack.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The unauthorized connection of telephones to access jacks and the resulting unauthorized use thereof represents a sizable and costly problem to the party responsible for paying the access and time of connection charges. Therefore, there is a need to secure the access jack in a manner that is not easily circumvented, and, further, will discourage attempts to defeat the security system so as to optimally protect the physical integrity of the access jack. However, there is a simultaneous need to allow an authorized user to quickly and easily bypass the security system as needed to permit the proper connection of a telephone. Also, the security system should be completely removable and attachable in such a manner that does not damage the access jack, since the jack and surrounding components are not typically owned, but rather rented or leased by the responsible party.
Telephone access jack security systems of the prior art fail to provide the necessary degree of security in an economical and effective manner. Prior art systems are typified by a complex apparatus of necessarily precision made parts. Further, prior art systems typically require permanent or near permanent attachment to the jack fixture in order to secure jack access. Still others make use of the electrical receptacle of the jack, thereby substantially increasing the possibility of damage to the jack by an unauthorized user attempting to defeat the security system. Finally, prior art devices typically leave exposed a wide variety of attachment and hinge points that are vulnerable to the concerted efforts of an unauthorized user attempting to defeat the security system.